This invention relates to means for handling the transfer of and metering of critical liquids, such as molten metals, which are difficult to handle and deliver because of their corrosive, abrasive or other deleterious characteristics which adversely effect the operation of the conventional flow regulating elements employed to regulate the liquid flow.
It is well known to persons skilled in the art of handling critical liquids such as melting and handling of molten metals as well as those involved with handling other high temperature or chemically active liquids that such critical liquids cannot be stored in a container where they come in contact with mechanical type flow regulators such as those contained in a valved gravity outlet. Under such circumstances, the liquids either dissolve the regulator or valve or cause build-up on them until such regulators malfunction or leak with a resulting loss of function, hazard to personnel, loss of the fluid, or damage to surrounding equipment. The present art solution is to lift and tip the container to pour liquid out of it, dip the liquid, pump the liquid, or pour the liquid, using an electromagnetic elevator. Each of these methods have disadvantages which may or may not apply to any particular fluid. Pouring can be very slow if the container is large such as a melting furnace in a foundry. Both pouring and dipping must break through any dross or other covering, either natural or added, and both methods can result in unwanted splashing of the liquid. Pumping is usually costly since the mechanical parts suffer from the same problems as valves. Pneumatic pumping with both pressure and vacuum has been achieved by sealing the complete container, but such systems are susceptible to leaks in the seals of the refill parts.